El peor error
by Vidian
Summary: Los hombres no eran más que el producto de la inexactitud; el desliz de alguien sin visión, ni misión. Eran materia inservible, seres que, a pesar de todo el conocimiento que poseían, no eran capaces de evolucionar más allá de lo que ahí veía. El peor error. [Personaje: Black Goku]


**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes como Dragon Ball Super pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencia:** Este escrito puede o no contener spoilers. Tomen sus precauciones.

* * *

 **Una palabra; una raza.**

 **Un Error.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cerró los ojos un momento y, en tanto, aspiró profundo.

Tan pronto dedicó mayor atención al ambiente, permitió que el olor a _muerte_ ingresara libre por sus fosas nasales. Es más, sentía saborearlo. En su paladar, el sublime sabor de la supresión humana era catado sin remordimiento alguno; casi al punto, en cambio, de la satisfacción.

«Son un error. Los humanos, _todos_ , son un error».

No demoró tanto en abrir los ojos y, cuando lo hizo, observó entonces por debajo de sí mismo.

—Un error de la creación que, a propósito, debe ser corregido cuanto antes —musitó sólo para él—. El universo tiene que ser un lugar hermoso. Los humanos no son necesarios.

Ser testigo de sus propios resultados y vistos desde esa altura, convertía a ese escenario en una perfecta representación metafórica del que tendría que ser _su_ sitio en el universo. Era _ese_ su indiscutible puesto, el lugar que en todo momento le debería corresponder por méritos de su devoción; lo que a _ellos_ se ajustaba, por otro lado, era ese catastrófico panorama bajo sus pies.

Un fallo que representaba una ineludible y repugnante falta de respeto a la creación, no lo consentiría nunca.

Cualquier cosa sin objeto en el universo debía ser erradicado por el bien del mismo. Él sólo se estaba encargando de pulir cualquier imperfecto, de depurar y de dar inicio a la _magnificencia_ , al majestuoso lugar que siempre tuvo que ser.

La impureza espiritual no se trataba de algo que él perdonaría bajo ninguna circunstancia. La cuestión era que, el desperfecto de los humanos venía desde su origen y su nada válida justificación en la creación de los dioses. Los hombres no eran más que el producto de la inexactitud; el desliz de alguien sin visión, ni misión. Eran materia inservible, seres que, a pesar de todo el conocimiento que poseían, no eran capaces de evolucionar más allá de lo que ahí veía; ellos continuaban actuando —física y espiritualmente— como hace millones de años él también lo hubiera hecho. Así de deficientes eran. Y defectos como esos no eran dignos merecedores de ocupar un lugar en el universo. Al menos no en el _suyo_.

Daba lo mismo.

De cualquier modo, los humanos eran _detestables_.

Porque, aunque _ellos_ no eran los culpables directos de su existencia, ciertamente sí los aborrecía, y lo hacía puesto que, de no ser por el _sin sentido_ de su creación, él no habría malgastado ni el tiempo, ni las energías. ¡No lo habría hecho! ¡Nunca! En ningún momento hubiera tenido que verse en la obligación de señalar a los dioses la gran equivocación que cometieron, y en ese instante nada tendría que estar pasando como lo hacía.

¡Nada estaría pasando de tal forma si no _fueran_ el producto de un error!

«El más _detestable_ error».

Pero se detuvo, y con él también sus pensamientos.

Y es que escuchó el quejido de otro terrícola bajo los escombros.

Aún no comprendía el sentido obstinado de los seres inferiores. Pese a que no tenían oportunidad alguna, ellos se aferraban a la vida como si… como si en verdad fuesen a vivir por mucho tiempo más, como si realmente su absurda existencia valiera una pizca de pena. Hasta causaba gracia. Ellos no querían entender ni a patadas que, de cualquier modo, si no acababa él con ellos en ese momento, la naturaleza misma lo haría tarde o temprano; tan sólo estaba apresurando el proceso, porque: ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Sea como sea, los humanos no habían sido diseñados para sobrevivir más allá de su patético rango menor a cien años, mucho menos cuando esos ínfimos seres disfrutaban de destruirse entre ellos mismos a cada segundo. Lo más infame del caso era que la raza terrícola lo sabía bien; conocían sus limitantes tanto como estaban al tanto de sus ridículos comportamientos. ¡Y aun así se consideraban virtuosos! ¡Aun así se pensaban merecedores del suelo que pisaban! Vergonzoso resultaba que, incluso, ni siquiera ellos se soportasen entre sí. Cualquier excusa para los humanos siempre era buena para intentar hacer mal al _otro_ , y lo vio. Lo vio todo desde el lugar más alto.

Por _esa_ y muchas razones más, no, no merecían gozar de un privilegio que sólo los grandes espíritus sabían apreciar.

Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que sus pies tocaron el dañado suelo.

Mantuvo las manos por detrás de su erguida espalda y en ningún momento modificó el inescrutable gesto de su rostro. En breve, y tras cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta, comenzó a andar; pasos lentos, pasos cómplices, pasos que le permitían sentirse cada vez más cerca del lugar que él tanto anhelaba ver.

Lo estaba consiguiendo, pronto todo sería como _tenía_ que ser. Pronto podría observar con gusto desde el universo los resultados de la selección natural; en ella, se encontrarían los elegidos, sólo aquellos que harían lucir al infinito como la hermosa creación que siempre _tuvo_ que ser.

Ya no podía esperar para volver arriba y mirar desde ahí el fruto de su incansable trabajo.

No podía esperar para demostrar a los dioses el fallo que cometieron al crear a los humanos, y tampoco podía esperar para convertirse en el ser supremo que ese universo —sin terrícolas— merecía.

Así pues, continuó avanzando.

Fue un breve momento; en cuestión de segundos ya se hallaba frente al humano que aún luchaba por vivir. No se molestó por ocultar su desinterés, y entonces observó desdeñoso la mano que en ese instante se asomaba entre algunos escombros, como buscando el auxilio de alguien.

Entreabrió los labios y enarcó una ceja.

No podía creerlo.

Pero era cierto, él siempre tuvo razón: una raza tan débil no tenía nada que hacer en un universo portentoso. _Ellos_ , los humanos, eran como una _enfermedad_ que debía ser abatida para evitar el _contagio_. Y es que cada vez que se preguntaba por qué lo hacía, los terrestres al momento, sólo con su presencia, le respondían la interrogante. No se cansaban de hacerlo; tenían esa extraña fascinación por demostrar con cada una de sus acciones lo inmundos que eran.

Por _eso,_ por eso tenían que ser exterminados.

No tenía por qué continuar compartiendo el espacio con ellos.

Uno de sus objetivos le llevaba a visualizarse como el ser más fuerte. Pero, ¿qué clase de apelativo recibiría si se convirtiese en el más fuerte ante un séquito de subyugados al punto de lo mediocre?

Creía que «pusilánime».

Ser el más fuerte entre los fuertes, por otra parte, «excepcional».

Sin pensárselo mucho tiempo, se agachó hasta tomar la pequeña mano. De un movimiento brusco levantó al individuo que había estado suplicando en silencio.

Al tenerle frente a él, pensó en hacerle un favor y acabar con su vida en un santiamén. Una única esfera de energía haría falta para que dejase de existir…

—Tru… —musitó el ser, con dificultad.

Pero, en lugar de hacerlo, frunció el ceño y desapareció la esfera brillante de su palma derecha.

Le observó mejor.

— _Tú_ —pronunció, indiferente.

No cabía duda de que se trataba de la chiquilla que estuvo acompañando a Trunks hasta antes de que el _saiyajin_ desapareciera.

»Así que no moriste —prosiguió, sin dejar de mirarla. Le parecía hasta increíble que luego del ataque que le propinó ella continuara con vida.

Eso sí, la mujer se encontraba en un terrible estado, tan era así que apenas si podía respirar. Era penoso.

Vaya, los humanos, en general, eran penosos.

—T-Trunks… —mencionó la humana.

Él sólo la miró. Ella, mientras tanto, se quejó en silencio.

—Aun así… —comenzó, ladeando la cabeza para observarla mejor—, sigues siendo sólo un humano más. Perteneces a esta raza; tu _fragilidad_ habla por ti.

Contrario a lo que pudiese aparentar, no había motivo para celebrar nada y no lo hacía; al fin y al cabo, los humanos nunca debieron ocupar la mínima parte de espacio en ese mundo…, en esa vida.

»No cabe duda que los dioses se precipitaron al crear a esta raza. Se suponía que el universo tenía que ser un lugar hermoso y con ustedes aquí jamás podría serlo. ¡Ustedes nunca debieron ser! ¡¿Por qué nadie antes de mí se dio cuenta?! —Pronunció con dureza, casi indignado; su gesto cada vez más duro.

Un impulso.

La mujer que estuvo entre sus manos pronto desapareció entre una gran bola de energía; ahora en sus manos sólo había polvo. Cenizas. Apenas rastros de la existencia de esa mujer.

»Ustedes nunca debieron ser. —Repitió para sí mismo y enseguida soltó el polvo que quedó en su palma, el mismo voló a la par que una ligera brisa.

No evitaba pensar que estaba haciendo un favor a todos. Los humanos, luego de una terrible equivocación, descansarían, estarían en el lugar en donde no representarían un estorbo y en donde no incomodarían a nadie. Después de todo, finalmente iban a tener un destino. Por su parte, los dioses al fin se darían cuenta de que los humanos eran innecesarios y que nada se perdía con su inexistencia. Podrían observar con desencanto y en primera fila lo inútil que fue siquiera imaginar a los humanos.

Y él, él tendría que ser reconocido como se merecía por haber señalado el error de magnitudes colosales que se cometió dentro de la creación. Meritaba el punto más alto de la jerarquía por subsanar lo ruin.

—Me convertiré en el dios que no acepta su _error_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A: ¡Hola!**

Pues bien, he aquí una pequeña contribución para un personaje que me ha hecho alucinar demasiado desde hace varios días. Ya saben cómo funciona esto; todo lo visto en este breve One-Shot no es más que lo poco que imagino alrededor de _Black_ y su personalidad; nada aquí es certero, excepto quizá por algunas de las frases utilizadas.

Aprovecho para agradecer a **Ary Lee** por ser la beta reader de este fic. ¡Mil gracias, hermanita!

Y en fin. Espero que, si llegaron hasta este punto, hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo disfruté escribir esto.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
